Strap-On
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Olivia, Alex, and a surprise.


_After a 5-6 year hiatus, I think I've found my muse. I'm back, guys. Who knows, I may be able to continue my old stories, but I have a feeling I'm going to be coming up with more one-shots. For the first time in years, I can concentrate long enough to write something out. I hope you guys enjoy. If anyone would like to talk to me about fanfiction or writing, I've added my facebook page to my profile. Thanks for hanging in there guys, sorry for the long-as-fuck wait!_

xxx

"Alex," the brunette whispered, "wake up." The blonde simply slept on with a grunt muffled into the pillow, oblivious to the near, new future.

Olivia shook her lover, unable to elicit a response. Pursing her lips in a slight subtle irritation, she got up from the kneeled position on the pillow top bed, padding her way into the dimly lit bathroom.

Upon closing the door, she bent down and picked up the nylon strapped contraption hidden underneath the bathroom sink. Turning it around and around, she contemplated the way it would work, studying it and hoping for a sudden spark in idea. Shrugging her shoulders she bent over and slipped her foot through what looked like one of the leg holes. The other foot went next, and she slipped it up her thighs. She bent her legs slightly, enjoying the tight feel of the nylon rope rub against her olive tinted skin. Olivia ran a hand over the length of the straps; they were then tightened to fit her hips. With a self-appreciative "hmm," Olivia reached down and confiscated the rubber, flesh-colored dildo, running her fingers over the stiff veins in amazement. She somehow figured out how to attach the penis to the base of the tight-fitting harness and stood in front of the mirror to check out the new toy. She jutted her hips out and grinned when the dildo swayed heavily, joining her momentum.

She shed her gray nightshirt and used her toes to work her socks off her feet, letting her warm skin cool against the tiled floor. She scrunched her toes, still checking out her new reflection. The black against her olive skin wasn't a new sight, but it felt strange in this moment. It felt new, and exciting. Olivia didn't know a simple strap-on could feel this… empowering, and thrilling. She stepped back and slid her fingers into her chestnut colored shaggy hair, twisting and pulling at the ends as she thought of a way to wake Alex up. Just then the blonde let a big snore, jarring Olivia to reality. She smiled and ran her hand down her hard-earned abs, turning to walk out of the door.

"Alex," Olivia whispered softly, running a hand down the back of the blonde's thigh. "Wake up."

Nothing.

"I've got a surprise for you…"

Olivia kneeled onto the edge of the bed, her new dick hanging strongly between her toned, olive thighs. She spread Alex's thin thighs apart and slid her hand right to her center. She flicked Alex's clit furiously, mercilessly. The blonde jarred awake with a sharp gasp, her head snapping back and almost cutting Olivia right against the chin. Olivia still didn't stop her fingertip's attack. "I told you to wake up twice, Alex," the voice was cold, and strong, thick with authority. "That's one too many times. Don't you think so?"

Alex was taken aback, never seeing this side of her lover before. Her hips squirmed in mercy against her lover's hand, trying to find a way to release the hold on her aching, pained clit. She didn't know just how far Olivia would take this; it scared her in a thrilling way.

"Get on your hands and knees, and don't make me wait," The gruff voice behind Alex commanded, tweaking her small clit in emphasis.

Alex whimpered at the surprise, and did as she was told.

She was still oblivious to the thick, long cock hanging between her lover's legs. It came as a surprise when she felt a strong, veined length press between her pussy lips.

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip hard, grabbing Alex's ass cheeks in her hands, pulling them apart to get a better look at what she was doing. She slid herself in between Alex's wet pussy lips, watching her glistening wetness coat the long dildo. She suppressed a groan of pleasure, instead digging her fingernails into Alex's soft flesh, causing her lover to squeak in pain. After a few longer, firm strokes against her opened sweet flesh, Olivia pulled her hips away from Alex, once again letting the wet, warm cock hang firmly between her thighs. Alex fell forward, her face buried into her pillow, muffling the surprise in her gasps. '_Olivia bought a strap-on…fuck.'_

A loud, rough slap against Alex's ass resonated throughout the bedroom, and Olivia forced Alex's rear higher into the air. She wound her fingers around her thick, veined member, feeling her lover's juices slick her hand. She ran a tongue along her bottom lip as she pressed her tip to Alex's ready, dripping entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you like I've been dreaming about for so long," Olivia murmured, shoving her cock hard into Alex's pussy. Alex moaned in pleasure, her back arching in, and ass rising higher to meet Olivia's rough, quick thrusts. Her nails dug into the blanket when Olivia raised herself up on her hands above Alex, using her strong back and thighs to dig harder and faster inside her lover from behind. Olivia grunted in carnal pleasure, sweat dripping from the ends of her bangs onto Alex's lower back. She bent her head, and with a grin, sank her sharp teeth into the sweet, pale flesh. Alex bucked under Olivia's mouth; trying so hard to keep up with the pace Olivia was fucking her. Her knuckles turned white and she moaned both in pain and excitement.

Olivia let up a bit, only to sit back on her knees again and pull Alex up to her hands and knees again. She wound her fingers tight in the long blonde hair of her lover, snapping her head back as she fucked her tight, wet pussy. "You better fucking cum for me, Alex."

After a few harder, power-filled thrusts, Alex came all over Olivia's cock, screaming in a painful orgasm that washed over her lithe, tiny body. Her pussy held onto Olivia's cock even as she collapsed in a sweaty, bruised, and sore heap. Her breath caught in her throat, "Whe-where did that come from?"

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno…"

Olivia slipped out of Alex slowly, letting her feel the sensitivity all over again. She slipped the nylon down her thighs, "But it's your turn."


End file.
